SoulMates
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Destiny broke them apart, tragedy will bring them together. Sequel to Crimson...TeaMarik.
1. A New Beginning

Hello everyone who thought I was dead. I have been basically for the past months, since March I think but anyway I am back and ready to start writing again. I hope you all still wanted to read the sequel to "Crimson" because here it is.

The first part is basically the same as in the end of Crimson but the next chapter is under it and the chapter and stories I will be writing will be longer than the ones before…If not I simply will stop writing once and for all.

Remeber, Au, OOC, some swearing and not much else...

Well here we go, thanks to everyone who stayed with me in this story's predecessor and with no further due I present "Soul-Mates"…

* * *

Title: "Soul-Mates" 

By:Misery Johnson

Quick summary-

A roar erupted from heaven as two souls were torn apart. "Marik, don't leave me" screamed Tea as she watched her beloved being shredded to pieces by the angels that were supposed to protect them. "Tea" choked out Marik as he disappeared completely.

Tea was the next to go as she felt her body become numb."It would've been easier for him if he hadn't resisted" said a loud and serious voice.

"Come on Duke you shouldn't have separated them so quickly"

"Do not question me Tristan. The only reason they even made it to heaven was because of their original pure souls but they were no longer pure but tainted by darkness."

The angel sighed as he watched the earth with hope. 'They'll just have to find each other again. I hope they meet up before the past repeats itself for the girl" was his last thought as the view of earth began to get blurry from the clouds that covered heaven's paradise…

_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the day couldn't have been lovelier, well for anyone who wasn't Marik Ishtar. Said boy awoke with his usual foul mood, throwing a pair of sneakers at his window to try and knock off the bird's chirping and tried to bury his face in his pillow.

He just couldn't understand why it was so hard to just sleep in and forget about waking up early for school. He hated high school, especially his. Domino High was the most wretched place to go that anyone could imagine.

He, and every other unfortunate teenager, was forced to go to school from 8:00 am until 3:00 pm (A/N: Um, since I am very lazy to actually look it up, they'll have the same schedule I had, okay?) and be tormented constantly by the evil school faculty.

The food was wretched and always cold. The people were annoying as hell as well as the teachers. He was on the top ten list to be expelled from school but always managed to scieve off at the last moment. he had proudly made such list on his second day as a freshman by beating up a senior, ah what memories.

Marik hadof course tried numerous times to blow up the school, he had almost accomplished it once in chemistry until some ratty nosed pipsqueak of a hall monitor brought his suspicious behavior to the principal's attention. He had been suspended for a month and it had been the best time of his life. No school, teachers and the popular kids. He couldn't stand them, well most of them.

There was one in particular that had caught his eye and he loved to torment her. She of course would pretend to ingore him but he had decided to make her life a living hell this year. Oh yes, this would be fun.

With much force, he dragged himself out to bed and began to get ready for his first day as a senior at Domino High. He could already imagine what it would be like when he got there.

He put on his school uniform and collected his things from the dirty floor. The apartment he lived in was already falling apart and he had only lived there for two years, ever since his sister died. Now that was a touchy subject, anyone who mentioned her let alone spoke ill of her got one hell of a beating.

He grabbed himself a piece of toast and headed out the door towards the garage where his precious motorcycle was. He had worked day and night to make enough money for it and working at a repair shop had it's perks.

* * *

At the other side of town, a very sleepy brunette awoke to a shrilling sound coming from her alarm clock. She began to get ready very quickly for school, not wanting to stay in her hellhole of a house any longer than she had to. 

It was known at Domino High that the ever-so popular Tea Gardner lived with her rich stepfather, in her big mansion and got absolutely everything that she wanted, except for what she really wanted which was to get as far away from her stepfather as she could.

The guy was beyond repulsive. Maximillion Pegasus was the owner of Industrial Illusions, the second largest technology company in the world; only second to Kaiba Corp., which she knew, for a fact that he wanted to buy if not destroy.

His greediness was only surpassed by his obsession with her. The moment her mother had married him, had set his eye on her and now that her mother had passed away, he was free to harass her until she became of legal age, which though only a few months away was not quick enough for her.

Her stepfather had gone berserk once when she had been seen with Seto Kaiba at a gala. He had prohibited her to see him claiming Kaiba using her as a spy. Then he had gone so far as to not let her go out with ehr friends claiming that she needed to worry about school work and such.

The only reason that she hadn't gone insane yet was the relief of going to school. She came to believe that she was the only teenager glad to go there. Well semi-glad since for the past two years she had been constantly harassed by one of her fellow classmates. She had tried to deny it but she liked the fact that he paid attention to her, maybe she was going insane.

The only guy she had ever liked had long since moved away and he had just been a small crush. Ryou Bakura had been a very quiet and reserved guy which had been what had drawn her to him but sadly he hadn't been interested in her, not that she ever had the courage to tell him.

She made her way quietly out her room. Dressed and packed, she passed by the hallway where the keys to her car were. Grabbing them carefully as to not amke any sound, shemade a dash for the door, today... as a senior... she would begin her freedom…

* * *

_**Misery: So like it? Tell me, I am dying to know if it was good, remember it is AU and is basically going to be as I make it, fanfiction for a reason people (shakes head sadly). One thing, a couple of characters will be OOC but they almost always are in my stories, so no complaining since you have been warned. I've warned you a few times...**__**If you have trouble follwing it and why the characters are the way they are, I greatly suggest that you read "Crimson" and also leave a review...**_


	2. Lies And Deception

Title: Soul-Mates

By: M. Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (I think that would be obvious)

Thanks to the reviewers and to everyone who wanted to read this story.

**Nightfall2525: Um…yeah I know but here Pegasus will not end up with her and will be somewhat cruel and disgusting.**

**The Mystic Goddess: blushes wow this chapter is dedicated to you! (Hands her pixie sticks)**

**DMG: I am so glad to hear that, thanks a lot…**

**Tormented Innocence/Monkeyluv4646 thanks you guys**

Just know that since I will be dedicating my time to primarily do this story, my other stories will take longer to update but will be updated you can count on that…I'm a busy girl so this chapter was short but hey at leastI updated...

(Okay here comes the tricky part. In "**Crimson"** you all remember how I killed off Kaiba and Yami so here the supporting characters will be Yugi Mouto and Duke Devlin, now I know it's weird and believe me, for me it is but just bear with me) now on with the story…

* * *

Chapter Two: Lies and Deception 

Domino High, recently empty over the course of summer vacation, now laid overrun by teenagers and faculty alike. Teenagers had formed the usual stereotypical groups: the outcasts, jocks and cheerleaders and such. Screams and laughter could be heard all around, that is until a motorcycle approached the student parking.

Whispers could be heardas well asthe sound of girls sighing dreamily as Malik parked his bike and took off his helmet. The girls of Domino High were all desperate for a date with him but he turned them all down, only making him more wanted. A foreign bad boy with a motorcycle was very appealing or at least all the girls thought so, all but Tea.

She stood with her usual group of popular kids glaring as much as she could at him. She was not about to let him ruin another school year for her, not this time. he would either leave her alone or she would find a way to make him.

Tea saw Malik approaching her and she allowed Yugi Mouto to place his arm around her as he passed by. It was well known that Yugi had feelings for her and if it helped keep Malik away then so be it even if she would only end up hurting him in the end.

Malik of course just flashed her a dazzling smile and kept walking followed by a dozen of his admirers. He looked completely unfazed by Yugi's actions and it didn't sit well with Tea.

"Can you believe that creep? He thinks that everyone should worship him" said Yugi utterly jealous of the way that Malik was looking at "his" Tea.

"Yeah" came a chorus from the other mindless people that Tea hung out with. (A/N: imagine the girls from Lilo and Stitch the series, don't own, and you'll have it right)She took Yugi's arm off of her and made her way into the school. She just couldn't get Malik's smile out of her mind and wondered what he was up to.

Malik's Point Of View:

'These people make me sick. Can't these girls see that I don't want them? Only _one_ thinks she's too good for me and there she is, right where she always is next to Mouto. He thinks he's got it good just 'cause Gardner hangs out with him, oh is he in for a rude awakening' 'What the hell is he thinking putting his arm around her. Like that's going to intimidate me' Furiously Malik kept his temper in check, trying his best to look unfazed.

Normal Point of View: (again)

Malik made his way to his old locker trying to dodge his pursuers. He managed to steer clear from them but by then the bell had rung and he was late for class.

Not unusual for him, but he had to stick to his plan which was to mess with Gardner's mind. This would take almost all of his usual slacking time and sleeping in class.

She would fall for him hard and even harder when he let her in on his little lie. She would be destroyed for good and he could finally stop thinking about her, not that he did of course. She was just a nuisance for him one that he would get out of the way permanently.

Malik opened the door for first period only to encounter a very angry teacher. "Ah, Mr. Ishtar so happy that you could join us today" "No problem"answered Malik slyly earning himself a glare from his teacher.

'Guess the guy doesn't have a sense of humor' thought Malik to himself as he took his usual chair in the back. "Well I guess you won't mind detention then, see you this afternoon Mr. Ishtar"

That comment earned the teacher a very nasty look from Malik.

Tea's Point of View:

'He isn't here yet so I guess he won't be coming to class. That's a relief' But when the door opened Tea's thoughts were drowned out as Malik stood before her. She herself had barely made it to class and had to take a seat in the back unfortunately Malik sat only two chairs away from her now. She had also been given detention and was now dreading it even more. Detention with Malik was not going to be easy, not easy at all…

Misery: So like it? Tell me. There we go the second chapter is up and hopefully the other ones will be up soon…later


	3. The Road to Detention: A Serene Moment

Title: Soul-Mates

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of my stories but it can't be helped. This is very short but I just finished uploading and typing all of the chapters for Immortal (now finished). Also as to Nightfall2525's review (necessary here) this story although a sequel will have nothing to do with Crimson.

Crimson was Bakura and Anzu's storyline here there will no vampires (cries). This story takes place after Tea's and Malik's souls were torn apart in heaven and they were reincarnated. They are now "normal" humans, okay? Also I noticed a mistake from the previous chapter: Duke Devlin is not going to be a supporting character as I had stated in the previous author's note, okay? Here we go finally…

* * *

Chapter three: The Road to Detention: A Serene Moment

Tea squirmed in her desk the entire first period as Malik continued to look at her non-stop. He would only divert his attention for a second to send Yugi a nasty look but returned his full attention to her soon after. She couldn't help but feel intimidated as she still had no idea as to what he was up to. That and the fact that Yugi kept glaring at the both of them made her very uneasy.

The fact that she was going to have to survive an entire afternoon alone with him made her regret waking up that morning, even her step-father was better than this.

* * *

'I wonder why Miss Princess is so nervous' thought Malik, 'maybe I won't have to work so hard on getting her on my side, she hasn't stopped looking at me but that Yugi is going to be a problem since he never leaves her side and on top of that I have detention and won't have time to talk to her, dam my luck.'

The bell rung but the students were stopped by the teacher. "Ms. Gardner and Mr. Ishtar do not forget this afternoon's detention. At that the students were free to leave a few happier than the rest. 'She has detention too, aren't I the lucky one' thought Malik as he wicked at Tea before she left the room.

"I don't know what you're up to Ishtar but Tea is mine so hands off her understood?" came a voice from behind Malik. He turned around to see Yugi there extremely self-assured. "Listen Mouto, Gardner's up for grabs whenever I want. You are nothing compared to me" came Malik's cocky reply as he left a steaming Yugi behind.

The rest of the day passed by all too slow for Malik who couldn't wait to be alone with Tea. He caught glimpses of her in the hallway but nothing more than that. She wasn't even seen during lunch period and he wondered where she was. Come to think of it he never saw her during lunch. He began to wander the halls after stuffing his lunch in his mailbag. It was a good thing that he had brought a container to keep it. He was always prepared for everything like his dagger in his back pocket. If anyone ever found it he would most likely be suspended but another vacation from school wasn't that bad. Now all he had to do was find out where she was.

* * *

Lunch period was almost over when he had all but decided to forget about Gardner's disappearance. As he made his way back to main hallway, he heard a soft melody being played from one of the classrooms. His curious nature took over as silently opened the door and stood amazed at what he saw. Tea was in the middle of the room dancing graciously to the music. Her movements stunned him into silence as he observed her every move and marveled at her talent. He had never imagined that she could be so beautiful. The way she moved reminded him of his sister. She had also loved to dance and had been very good at it.

His sister had been the only one he had ever cared for, the only one to ever care for him. She had tried her best to keep them both alive after they fled from Egypt and from his father. The bastard had treated them lower than dirt but he had overcome it all with the help of his older sister. Ishizu had worked day and night to be able to feed them and get them a nice place to live. But she had lost her job at Industrial Illusions after developing a new prototype of sorts for them.

She had gotten sick after that and had shortly died. Malik had tried to get the money for her to get well but it had been too late. By then she had passed away and the money had been used for her funeral. He had made sure that it was beautiful and that she would have liked it. He was so alone and he hated it.

Her death had been the one thing to ever make him cry and he feared doing so again. Tears began to appear in his eyes as he watched Tea finish the song and do her final stance. He was brought out of his trance as Tea stood frozen at the spot, seeing him there and above all crying. It was going to be hard to explain himself out of this one.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but no flames. I hope you all keep reviewing as I am finally updating again after so many months. 


	4. The Road to Detention: A S M Disturbed

Title: Soul-Mates

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I would like to thank all who reviewed but since I can't technically do so here please excuse this. This chapter starts outbasically as chapter three but in Tea's point of view

* * *

Chapter four: The Road to Detention: A Serene Moment Disturbed

After the teacher's announcement Tea made all possible efforts to not encounter Malik. Whenever Tea would see him from afar, she would immediately duck into the nearest classroom and wait until he disappeared. It would be hard though to dodge him during detention so for now she would just avoid him while she could. 'My stepfather is going to kill me' thought Tea as she made her way towards the cafeteria.

Tea just knew that Pegasus would be furious with her for landing herself in detention but it wasn't even her fault. 'If Yugi had just let go of me none of this would have happened. I swear one of these days I am going to set things clear and break his puny heart. It's not fair that I got detention while he got off scotch free. That teacher is such a…' she thought in frustration as she saw Yugi waving frantically to her from the entrance of the cafeteria.

It was a bit pathetic to see him so desperate for her attention. He just would not accept the fact that he was only her friend and was not and would not ever be anything more. She did not know why but she felt as though there was someone out there for her and it definitely was not him. 'Can't he take a hint?' she screamed mentally and diverted towards another part of the school. She was just in too much of a bad mood to listen to any of the mindless jerks that she considered friends.

* * *

She made her way towards one of the empty classrooms that she usually hid in and closed the door behind her. She would have locked it if not for the fact that someone might think something inappropriate was going on as happened a lot in this school. She and her friends had once had to cover for another girl while she was in the classroom making out with a jock. It had been beyond humiliating for the girl when she was found out since the principal did not believe their cover story. She had been grounded for two months and had never done anything like that again.

Tea looked around the room and discovered a stereo lying next to a desk. Tea figured that someone must have left it behind and wondered whether or not it held anything. As she opened the hatch, she found a cassette inside that said "Heavenly".

Being the curious girl that she was, she pressed play and smiled as a soft melody began to play. Without thinking she began to sway to the rhythm and let it take over her. All bad thoughts disappeared from her mind and she had never felt so relaxed. She continued to dance as memories from her childhood began to race through her mind. She remembered her mother and the times that they went to take dance classes.

Her mother had been an amazing dancer when she had been young. But a sudden pregnancy had forced her to quit her dreams of ever becoming a professional dancer. She had been forced to settle for teaching dance at the local community center but put everything she had into it. Tea had acquired her mother's talents and some even said her looks. Tea's mother had been beyond happy when Maximillion Pegasus had proposed to her. They had met at a local dance theatre and it had been love at first sight. Tea also had been happy for her mother but that had all come to a halt the first time that she saw Pegasus look at her, truly look at her.

Pegasus had become obsessed with her and she never had the heart to tell her mother. Tea did not want to spoil her happiness. When her mother died, Tea had been beyond consolable. She had locked herself in her room for days without eating. When she finally left her room, she found Pegasus smiling as thought nothing had happened, from then on her life had been a nightmare. She had stopped dancing and had refused to do so for anyone but her mother who no longer breathed.

* * *

As the music continued to flow, so did the raw emotions in Tea. She found herself on the brink of crying but held in the tears. She had come here to be alone not to be tormented by the thoughts of others. She poured her heart into it, not caring of anything. She performed as though her mother was there routing her on as she had when Tea was but a child. The steps felt natural as though she had never stopped dancing. She sensed the music coming to an end and did her standard stance to finalize her performance. When she opened her eyes, she could not contain her shock to see, out of all the students and faculty in the school, Malik Ishtar standing there and crying.

She remained quiet and frozen to the spot. Tea noticed that neither had said a word and that it was almost time to leave to class. She decided that the best thing to do was to leave quietly and pretend that nothing had happened. She gave Malik one last look before passing by him and leaving the classroom. The rest of the day Tea wondered what had transpired that had made Malik Ishtar cry. He was the strongest and most thickheaded person that she had ever met and would have never thought to see him cry.

The last alarm of the day sounded and Tea made her way towards the detention hall. As she knocked on the door to her fate, she wondered if she would find the answer to her question and also why she cared so much to find out.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. So had to cut my first class for this but finally got it out, besides I hate that class and the professor. Leave a review…later 


	5. The Road to Detention: Heavenly Help

Title: Soul-Mates

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I would like to thank all who reviewed but since I can't technically do so here please excuse this. This chapter starts out from where Tea caught Malik but in his point of view. This is the second chapter that I have uploaded today so be happy as migraines and school are not easy to overcome.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Road to Detention: Heavenly Help

As neither Tea nor Malik made a move or spoke a word the time continued to tick away. Malik began to try to think of a way to get him out of this one but by that time Tea had left the classroom. He had been so lost in thought that she had not even noticed when she passed by him. Malik heard the alarm that signified the end of lunch go off and raced off to his next class, he certainly did not want a second detention. As Malik left the room he thought he heard a ruffle of feathers but dismissed this as nothing.

* * *

A loud click was heard as the angel became visible in the classroom. As he went to approach the stereo, he felt himself to no longer be alone. "I should have known that you would meddle with them Tristan" The one that spoke held his head high in superiority to the other; yet the other just scoffed this off. "I told you Duke that I would help them reunite. It's your fault that they were separated." "I believe that I told you not to question my actions. You should know better than to disrespect your superior." "The only reason that you did was to spite them and you know this. You have accepted many other unclean souls but refused these two, why?" questioned the angel with a determined look.

"It concerns you not" bellowed the black-haired angel known as Duke. "If you once again meddle with their lives they will be the only ones to suffer. I know that you are well aware of their history and doubt that you would like it to repeat itself. But you have no authority over humans. They have free will and if you dare to defy me again, you will meet the same fate as them" with that said Duke once again became invisible as such indicating that he had returned to heaven. 'I don't care what he does to me. I will not let them meet the same fate once more.' The classroom became once more empty as a soft melody entitled heavenly played out, the only thing was that there was no stereo in sight.

* * *

Malik spent the rest of the day weirded out by something that he could not explain. He kept wanting to see Tea, thought he knew for a fact that he would have to explain his behavior if he did. He felt soothed by the performance he saw and felt as though a weight had been lifted from him. He found himself thinking of her as more than the scheme he had concocted. Sudden flashes began to appear in his head, mainly about her. He could see everything white and Tea looked so much like an angel, then everything was black and crimson was covering her.

Malik shook out the thoughts as he took his usual seat in detention. The teacher had already signed him up for the next two months, as usually happened. The sheet was signed with almost nothing but his name from all the visits he made there.

He took out his lunch and walked over to the microwave that had been placed at the back of the room. Any teacher would have instructed Malik to sit down and stay quiet but this one had already lost all desire to try the first week with Malik there. As Malik waited for the food to be done, he watched the other people in the room. There were only three students present there but there was still a bit of time left before detention truly began. Then the teacher would yammer on about the rules and everyone would end up ignoring him and doing something else.

Malik was about to sit down when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the door had been opened. Tea walked in looking like she wished to be anywhere but there, she would be mincemeat very soon. He found himself wanting for anyone to even try to do so to her but convinced himself it was just part of his scheme to tear her apart. He looked directly at her and motioned with his head to the seat next to his. Tea looked panicked and took one as far away from him as possible. He inwardly groaned at her lack of intelligence and grabbed his things. He made towards the seat next to hers and placed his things down. He could see that she was nervous and chuckled.

* * *

Tea entered through the door and wished to leave that instance. The people there, though few, were looking at her like she was some sort of prey. She noticed Malik near the back and froze when he motioned for a seat next to him. She took cover at the farthest one from him she could find, but to her horror he collected his things and sat next to her. She became nervous and hoped that he had not noticed. Tea heard him chuckle and turned to see him placing a container next to her. "I believe that you did not have any lunch. Here you can have this" At her reluctance he continued: "It is not poisoned, so take it unless you want to starve" Tea seemed to think this over, but as her stomach grumbled she whispered a quiet thank you and began to eat.

"You know that you should be careful around here. They would tea you apart in a second" he said motioning towards the other students that were now a few more in quantity. "Why are you doing this?" asked Tea just above a whisper. Malik stayed quiet plotting the perfect thing to say. "If it is about earlier…" Malik interrupted her before she could finish her sentence: "I have already forgotten about that as I hope that you have" he finished in a threatening tone.

Tea nodded and looked at him warily. "Well then it is all alright. I just thought you would want something to eat and some protection from the other ones here but if you do not…" Malik left his sentence lingering in the air as Tea looked towards the other students. They were the type that stayed after school and damaged its property, the type that harassed other students constantly and the ones that she knew would make her life more miserable than it already was. "Oh, thank you then" she said as Malik chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you are scared?" he asked her making her think that she had heard him say that before.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. So, I updated twice today, that should make you guys happy. Hope you keep up reviewing and liking the story…later 


End file.
